Koon Maschenny Zahard
Summary Data Koon Maschenny Zahard is the only Princess of Zahard in the Koon Family. Her biological father is Koon Eduan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, higher with Redan Name: Koon Maschenny Zahard Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Probably 5000+ Classification: Human, Princess Zahard, Fisherman and Jeonsulsa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Needle and Spear User (Fisherman), Shinsoo Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo barriers), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her strikes and increase her speed through Shinsoo), Enhanced Speed (Via Redan), Extrasensory Perception (Via radar of Shinsoo), Electricity Manipulation (Can create electric discharges and spears of pure electricity and can use the Redan to increase her strength "a couple of times"), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can swallow a highly concentrated Baang of electricity without feeling anything), Air Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create Shinsoo lightning storms), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Small City level in Base (Stronger than Baam), higher with Redan (Her strength increase by "a couple of times") Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than Koon Ran and comparable to Baam), higher 'with Redan (Her speed increases by "a couple of times") 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City level in Base (Physically she should be as strong as her Shinsoo attacks), higher with Redan Durability: At least Small City level in Base (Tanked some attacks of Data Young Zahard, while this one was suppressed), higher with Redan (Much more durable than before) Stamina: Very high (Able to use Redan for a long time. Comparable or superior to Koon Ran, who can fight while his body bleeds) Range: Melee with normal attacks, Dozens of meters with Shinsoo techniques and with Needles, Hundred of meters with Redan techniques Standard Equipment: Needle Intelligence: Very high. From a young age, she was considered a prodigy while climbing the tower. Created the Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique, Maschenny-Style: Fighting Technique and Maschenny-Style Deadly: Spear Technique Weaknesses: Redan can only be used for a fixed time, disabling the user to move after its use, and Espada de la Luz requires time to be reused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blue Lightning: The Shinsoo that he uses is electrical in nature. When Maschenny attacks, she either uses it to enhance her blows or collects it in her hands before releasing powerful lightning blasts. *'Electric Storm Clouds:' Maschenny is capable of engulfing her surroundings with storm clouds which impair the opponent's vision. When used by an amateur this technique is only useful in enclosed spaces however for a skilled Ranker it is possible to create a natural disaster with this technique, although that requires a contract with a Guardian. *'Redan' (뢰단, "Lightning Pill"): It is a technique that can be used by Maschenny where he will eat and swallow a highly concentrated baang with electrical Shinsoo that causes his speed and strength to increase by "a couple of times". While being powered up by Redan, Maschenny is even more powerful than before and managing to crack mask of Data Young Zahard, Machenny can still use her Maschenny Style techniques while using Redan. However, with that Maschenny can only use Redan for a fixed time, incapable of moving after its use. Maschenny-Style: Lightning Spear Technique: A technique invented by Maschenny herself, described as the "Ultimate spear technique". It allows the user to take on a Spear Bearer position without being armed with spears. In Maschenny's case, her Lightning Spear is far stronger than a usual High Ranker's spear technique. It is currently unknown if she suffers the same side effects that Ran does, who claimed he could not use the technique often. *'Deadly Lightning: '''is a basic sub-technique that fires Shinsoo at the target in the form of an electrical blast. Unlike other techniques from the Maschenny Style: Lightning Spear Technique series, this technique does not resemble any type of spear or sword-like weapon and instead looks more like typical lightning. *'Eléctrica Perla: Is a strong electrical Shinsoo sub-technique. The user transmutes Shinsoo into a bolt of electricity that explodes in a spherical pearl-like shape on contact. The resulting blast of electricity is powerful enough to scar the ground and leave a large crater in its wake. **'Grand Eléctrica Perla: '''An improved version of the previous one made from several baangs combined as one. *'Espada de la Luz: The lightning spear is extremely fast and accurate compared to normal Shinsoo techniques and it can be used for short and long range combat. First the electric Shinsoo is formulated into a sword and then the electric sword is flung at the opponent and extends until it hits them. It possesses extreme piercing abilities, however a downside to this technique is that it takes a toll on the user's body. **'Grand Espada de la Luz:'An enlarged version of the previous one built upon the Grand Eléctrica Perla. *'Lanza de Relámpago:' Is a small spear that is created with electrical Shinsoo. Its shape is rough and not very spear-like. When thrown the attack flies like a lightning strike in a zig-zag fashion from the user to the target. It can be considered a powered down version of the Espada de la Luz as it is a fundamentally similar attack and takes less of a toll of the user's body. *'Espada Grande:' Is a technique which takes the form of a giant sword made of electrical Shinsoo. The gigantic sword of electricity is thrown at the opponent and its capabilities are probably very similar to that of another Lightning Spear technique, Espada de la Luz. Its appearance is also very similar to the Espada de la Luz. While it is much larger in size to the Espada de la Luz, it is unknown where it ranks comparatively in terms of power although it can be assumed that it is more powerful due to its increased size. *'Maschenny-Style Spear Technique: Transcendental Skill: Great Spear of Dawn:' A technique used by the Data of Young Maschenny. After using Redan, Maschenny attacked the Data of Young Zahard with this technique. Despite only managing to crack his mask, it can be assumed to be one of her most powerful techniques as she mentioned "putting everything on the line" moments before. Maschenny-Style: Fighting Technique: Is a her set of fighting techniques. *'Arch Lightning:' A technique that used electric Shinshoo enhanced strikes. Maschenny-Syle Deadly: Spear Technique: Is a her set of fighting techniques involving needles. *'Lightning Spear: '''Maschenny reinforces her entire needle with electric Shinsoo and so directly attacks her opponent violently. The effects of this technique are unknown because his target was Data of Young Zahard blocked this attack with his hands casually. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Princesses Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users